


Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

by PoliticalPadmé (magnetgirl)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Canon Compliant, F/M, Skywalker Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/PoliticalPadm%C3%A9
Summary: Luke and Leia connect after the end of each film.





	1. A New Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lefaym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/gifts).



It was hours after the ceremony but the celebration continued. Han was still in the middle of it, but Luke wasn’t used to the crowds or the noise or the attention. And he wasn't certain, really, he wanted to be. Sure it was exciting. He'd flown into battle, led a team of fighters, blown up a weapon of mass destruction without benefit of a targeting scanner. He'd rescued a princess from execution. He'd left his boring life as a moisture farmer behind and joined the Rebellion as he'd always dreamed. He was following in his father's footsteps. Just as he'd always dreamed. 

But he hadn't considered the cost.

"Oh." Communications was manned, always, and a small council were already planning their move now this base was known to the Empire, and the hanger was littered with mechanics and pilots, but Luke thought the war room would be empty. Instead, he found Leia sitting in the dark. "I'm sorry," he didn't know what to say, or do. . .he should go. Right? He shook his head. "I'll go."

"Luke?"

He nodded, but it was dark and of course she couldn't see.  _ Stupid _ , he berated himself. "Yes," he answered. "Are you. . . all right?"

She didn't answer, at least with words, but shifted in her seat and patted the space beside her. Luke walked over quickly and sat. She seemed so small in the dark. Should he pull her into an embrace? He wanted to, but, he didn't know what she wanted. And he was shy. 

"I just wanted some quiet."

Luke nodded. "It was very loud in there." And bright, and crowded. There were more people in the throne room for the medal ceremony than Luke had seen in his entire life. 

"They haven't had a lot to celebrate," Leia murmured. The struggle against the empire had been going on for her entire life and this was the first time they'd done real damage. She only wished her father had lived to see it.

Tears sprung into Leia's eyes at the thought and she couldn't hide them quick enough. Luke's eyes widened in concern. "You're  _ not _ all right."

"I'm fine," Leia argued. She was always fine. She had to be. "I'm just...tired. It was a...long...days…" her voice dissolved into sobs as she closed her eyes tight against the memory of Alderaan's destruction. But it didn't work. The explosion replayed in her mind, again and again. She heard screaming. Her father crying. She felt Vader's grip, holding her in place to watch her planet die. She screeched, clawed at his hands to _let her go, let her go,_ "Let me go!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't -- I'm sorry!" Luke pulled back away from the flailing Leia. He'd put his arms around her shoulders to comfort her but it had had the opposite effect. She blinked at his words, and stopped fighting. Fell limp beside him and raised a tentative hand to his chest. His heart was beating fast. Hers was too. 

"I'm sorry," he said again. 

Leia shook her head. "It wasn't… I thought you were someone else."

Luke raised his hands, inches at a time so as not to startle her again. Once eye level he carefully placed one over hers, on his chest, and left the other open, welcoming, inviting her to fall into his embrace, but only if she wanted. 

"I would never hurt you," he said, with all the sincerity he'd said and done everything, since they'd met. He was nothing like anyone else she knew. So open, so earnest, so trusting. Leia didn't think she'd ever been that way. She didn't know what to do with it.

On impulse she pressed her lips to his. Luke's eyes widened but he returned the kiss with fervor. Their hands were clumsy as they tried to navigate from their perch on the bench without letting go of each other, but there was nothing awkward about the emotion. Though the room remained dark, it was as if a sun they'd never known was shining on them alone. 

"Luke? You in here, buddy?"

At hearing Han's voice the couple split apart as suddenly as they'd come together. The lights flickered on overhead. 

"Hey kid, I wanted to check. . ." Han's voice trailed off as he took in the scene before him -- Luke and Leia with twin expressions of -- well something Han didn't see very often. Vulnerability maybe. It didn't look, well, passionate, but they were close together and lights were off… Hm. "Uh. Did I interrupt something?"

Luke would have liked to answer, yes, and politely asked him to shove off but a glance at Leia gave him pause. Her eyes entreated him to keep the moment between them. He didn't understand, really, but he respected her choice, and her privacy. They may be the same age but she was so much older in experience. He was lucky, and maybe, _maybe_ gifted, but she was -- royalty. And a leader in the Rebellion. He understood she had her reasons even if he didn't understand what they were. 

"Nothing important," he lied. Leia's eyes thanked him silently. As she turned to address their friend he saw her mask of competence and composure fall into place. She jumped down and walked over to Han, brisk and bright. 

"Is the party still going on?"

Han smiled. "It's just getting started, sweetheart. They're all asking for you." He raised his eyes to Luke as she took his arm. "Both of you."

Luke waved. "Go ahead, I'll follow in a minute." He smiled at their matching frowns. "I promise."

With an "Okay, kid" that clearly doubled as a pledge to drag him back to the celebration if he didn't show up in about ten minutes, Han ushered Leia out of the room to let Luke alone with his thoughts. 

The war room now finally empty, Luke felt the enormity of everything that had happened in the past day, week, or two, -- he wasn't actually sure how many days it had been-- wash over him. His family was dead. Biggs, too. He may never see Tatooine again. He was a criminal, had committed treason against the Empire. He'd found and lost Obi-Wan in the span of what felt like minutes. And then Han...though Han had come back, but why had he come back? What did it all mean? And Leia.  _ Leia. _

Luke felt like a part of him had been missing until he'd seen her face. And now he knew he'd never be complete without her. 

 


	2. The Empire Strikes Back

He should never have left. 

He'd had reasons,  _ good _ reasons. His training. His abilities. His destiny. 

_ Destiny _ , Luke scoffed. He understood now what Obi-Wan and Yoda were grooming him to do. And why. If he hadn't gone to Dagobah. . . 

There were a hundred ways to complete the thought. A hundred, and none. He'd had reasons to leave. The vision of Obi-Wan. The promise of Yoda. The path of the Jedi. 

The way it felt when Leia kissed him to punish Han. 

He would like to believe that had nothing to do with it, but it did. He wasn't just running to his destiny. He was running away from her. That's what really hurt. That he'd left her, to save himself suffering, and because of it she suffered. 

Besides the medics, nearly everyone was giving both Luke and Leia space to grieve. No one knew the whole story, but everyone knew enough. Han was lost. Vader had taken Lukes hand. He'd taken far more, but only Luke knew how much, and he wasn't talking about it. Not even to her. 

And she wasn't talking about it, either. Luke had gotten the story from Lando -- Vader's appearance, the torture that was a trap he'd fallen right into, Leia's confession, Han's conversion, their failure to reverse Lando's betrayal in time. If Luke had been there would any of it had happened?

His uncle would say it wasn't worth thinking about. The past can't change. But Luke's past _had_ changed. And kept changing. 

_I am your father_ , Luke heard the deep mechanical voice say over and over. His throat felt raw from screaming even now. 

"Luke?"

He turned at her voice. She was dressed in white, as always, hair pulled back in an intricate braid. As always. To anyone else, she would appear to be as put together as always. Maybe a little pale, but that’s to be expected. Their loss would only strengthen her resolve. As always. 

To Luke she was like a ghost. A piece of her soul was missing and she was incomplete without it. He understood without her saying a word. She was his missing piece, always had been and always would be. But he understood. He wasn't hers.

"I got a call from Chewbacca. They've arrived, Lando is doing reconnaissance. I thought… you'd want to know."

He gave her a small smile. "Thank you."

"Are you…" Her eyes were wide with worry. She knew he wasn't all right, not in the slightest, not any more than she was, and asking seemed more wrong than not asking. But she had to do something. "Do you want to talk?"

He wanted to talk. He wanted to tell her. But how could he? She was already ripped raw, and Vader had already taken everything she loved away from her, again and again. Leia may be all he had left, but more importantly, Luke was all _she_ had left. He couldn't let Vader take him away, too. Even if the truth was, he already had. 

"Maybe later," he lied. She nodded. "Do _you_ want to talk?"

Leia hesitated, weighing all the answers. "No," she finally admitted, tears in her eyes. He pulled her into his arms. 

"Dance with me."

She looked confused. "There's no music."

Luke tilted his head to look down at her. "I could go get Threepio," he suggested.

Leia laughed. Despite everything. At the sound, a wide grin spread across Luke’s face. Despite everything.    
  
"I hear music."   
  
He stepped back and put her hand on his chest, she felt his heart beat against it. Luke let go of her hand and placed his own against her chest; her heartbeat picked up at his touch. He stepped in time to the beat of her heart and they danced.


	3. The Return of the Jedi

Luke was tired. Surrounded by a joy released after some thirty years, a joy that was even now spreading through the galaxy entire as the news of the Emperor's death, and the presumed fall of the Empire itself, was relayed to all, Luke was exhausted. 

The galaxy had every reason and right to rejoice. And especially the rebels, especially _especially_ these rebels he stood at the heart of. But as much as Luke had won, he'd also lost. 

"You keep sneaking away." Her voice was teasing, but also concerned. He gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry."

"It's noisy?" she suggested. 

"Claustrophobic."

Leia shook her head in confusion. "We're outside."

"It's the trees," he explained. "It's hard to see the stars."

She looked up, it didn't seem so different than anywhere else. But she nodded, in understanding if not agreement. They were quiet a moment, watching the stars -- and ships, still celebrating -- through the trees. Ewok music played in the distance. 

"You should be with Han."

"Han's fine," she argued, the implication being he was not. The correct implication. But Luke looked away. "He's worried about you, too."

"I'm sorry," he said, again. "I don't want to worry you."

"Luke. Stop." She moved into his space, pressed a hand to his cheek until he met her eyes. "You don't have to carry this alone anymore. I'm right here. I'm…" She stopped short of saying it. 

_ I'm your sister _ . 

"His last words were of you."

Leia's eyes grew wide in the starlight. There was no mistaking who he meant. She felt sick, and scared. She wanted to flee, to shut herself away from whatever Luke said next.  _ His _ words. But for Luke -- her brother -- she held on.

Luke saw it all cross her face. The terror, the anger, and the resolve. She was so beautiful.

"I love you."

Leia blinked. The sentiment seemed incongruous with what came before. She'd steeled herself for the worst, some kind of platitude or, worse,  _ apology _ from  _ Darth Vader _ for basically ruining her life over and over. She'd expected to have to swallow her rage and tell Luke what he needed to hear. That she forgave him, that she forgave them all. That it didn't change anything. Even though it changed everything.

Instead, he said _I love you_ , which he'd never said -- out loud -- before and she didn't know what to do with it. 'I know' was definitely wrong but 'I love you, too' was somehow not right either. And 'what are you even talking about', while a truthful response, wouldn't help anything.

On impulse she pressed her lips to his. Luke's eyes grew wide with warring emotions. He pulled back. 

"Leia--"

She moved back into his space -- "Shut up." -- and kissed him again. 

"But--" His voice was muffled against her lips. It took all his self control to keep his hands at his side and back away again, hitting a tree. 

"Shut up!" She followed, was practically on top of him, eyes wild in the low light. "Just tonight. Just one time."

She'd been here before. They'd been here before and each time she'd backed away. Afraid. Afraid of the feelings that drew them together, how right it had always felt. Something that right, that good, she knew she'd never be allowed to keep it. That's not how her life worked. And the galaxy needed Luke whole. It was her duty to stay beside him, but never get in his way. And now, when that feeling finally made sense, when they were as safe as they had any right to be, the galaxy turned again and said she couldn't have him. Well, she wasn't going to let it.  

"Please, Luke. I'll be Darth Vader's daughter tomorrow. Tonight I want this."

He let go.

And they came together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Skywalker twins are extremely important to me, and wholly responsible for my obsession with brother/sister relationships -- usually not quite sexual but the prompt for RotJ was just...so very good. I went with the idea that Luke is the only one Leia lets her guard completely down for, she trusts him implicitly on what she thinks is intuition but is finally revealed to be a twin soul bond. And he's just completely in love with her, obviously.
> 
> Title is a lyric from Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol, here is my favorite version: https://youtu.be/M-7A0g8Y0OA
> 
> When they finally meet up again (they HAD BETTER meet up again) this can get another chapter <3


End file.
